prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
April 10, 2019 NXT UK results
The April 10, 2019 NXT UK results was a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's NXT UK brand which aired on the WWE Network on April 10, 2019. Summary Following Kassius Ohno's recent claim that he would leave Travis Banks “busted and broken to bits” if they ever crossed paths, The Kiwi Buzzsaw took on NXT UK's outspoken recent arrival. In the height of the hard-fought matchup that included Ohno targeting his opponent's recently injured right shoulder, Banks ultimately fought through the pain. Shortly after kicking out of the Rubik's Cube, the tough competitor ultimately triumphed with the third of three quick pin attempts and left Ohno completely flabbergasted in defeat. Two weeks after boldly interrupting the first-ever NXT UK Women's Champion, Rhea Ripley, in order to lay claim to NXT UK dominance, Piper Niven stepped into the squared circle in her highly anticipated NXT UK debut against Killer Kelly. Despite a Kelly's valiant efforts, the final moments of the fairly one-sided contest saw Niven plant her out-matched prey in the center of the ring for the definitive three-count. In the wake of Niven's victory, Ripley suddenly stormed the ring in an attempt to get the drop on the new NXT UK competitor. But, when Piper saw it coming, The Mosh Pit Kid opted to slow her roll and their subsequent stare down ensued that prophesied a dangerous showdown between the two in the future. After a long, rivaled history and weeks of mounting tension between NXT UK Women's Champion Toni Storm and Jinny, the situation completely boiled over last week with a backstage brawl that left the rockin’ titleholder down and out. That assault only served to further stir the pot when two fierce competitors squared off for the gold in NXT UK's main event. In the final moments of the hard-fought match up, Storm rose above and took down the challenge of a very game Jinny with the help of Storm Zero Results ; ; *Dark Match: Ilja Dragunov defeated Ashton Smith *Travis Banks defeated Kassius Ohno *Piper Niven defeated Killer Kelly *Joseph Conners defeated Jack Starz *Toni Storm © defeated Jinny to retain the WWE United Kingdom Women's Championship Other on-screen talent Image Gallery 4-10-19 NXT UK 1.jpg 4-10-19 NXT UK 2.jpg 4-10-19 NXT UK 3.jpg 4-10-19 NXT UK 4.jpg 4-10-19 NXT UK 5.jpg 4-10-19 NXT UK 6.jpg 4-10-19 NXT UK 7.jpg 4-10-19 NXT UK 8.jpg 4-10-19 NXT UK 9.jpg 4-10-19 NXT UK 10.jpg 4-10-19 NXT UK 11.jpg 4-10-19 NXT UK 12.jpg 4-10-19 NXT UK 13.jpg 4-10-19 NXT UK 14.jpg 4-10-19 NXT UK 15.jpg 4-10-19 NXT UK 16.jpg 4-10-19 NXT UK 17.jpg 4-10-19 NXT UK 18.jpg 4-10-19 NXT UK 19.jpg 4-10-19 NXT UK 20.jpg 4-10-19 NXT UK 21.jpg 4-10-19 NXT UK 22.jpg 4-10-19 NXT UK 23.jpg 4-10-19 NXT UK 24.jpg 4-10-19 NXT UK 25.jpg 4-10-19 NXT UK 26.jpg See also *NXT UK *NXT UK (brand) External links * NXT UK #37 results * NXT UK results #37 at WWE.com * [ NXT UK results #37 on WWE Network] Category:2019 events